A pin bushing which is uniquely pivotable respecting the center link of a chain of the trolley conveyor type is disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,584. Chain of this type comprises links having elongated pin openings through which the T-heads of the pins may be passed for chain assembly and disassembly. My copending application Ser. No. 938,616 filed Aug. 31, 1978 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,198,814 for Chain Having Disassembly Detent and this application are directed to preventing the inadvertent disassembly of such chain.